Close Encounters: Nemesis
by whathobertie
Summary: House findet sich mitten in der Nacht voller Blut in einer dunklen Gasse wieder. Und weiß nicht, wie er dahin gekommen ist. Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, Thriller/Mystery/Drama/Angst, keine Spoiler, Prompt: #082 Dirt.


**Titel: **Close Encounters: Nemesis  
**Genre:** Thriller/Mystery/Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft  
**Spoiler:** keine  
**Zusammenfassung:** House findet sich mitten in der Nacht voller Blut in einer dunklen Gasse wieder. Und weiß nicht, wie er dahin gekommen ist.  
**Prompt:** #082 Dirt

* * *

Dreck fressen war die beste Metapher, die ihm dafür noch einfiel. Nur das es eigentlich gar keine Metapher war, sondern die nackte Wahrheit. Obwohl auch eher schmerzhaft als nackt. Tatsache war, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Es war schon gut genug, dass er überhaupt noch denken konnte.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal heftig und versuchte zu erkennen, was es war, auf dem er da lag, nachdem er überhaupt erst mal begriffen hatte, dass er lag. Sein Kopf schmerzte heftig und nach ein paar Sekunden stellte er fest, dass es in erster Linie von seiner Stirn ausging.

Ein weiteres Mal versuchte er seine Augen länger als nur eine Millisekunde aufzuhalten, und ein weiteres Mal scheiterte er. Beim nächsten Versuch zwang er sich regelrecht dazu. Alles was er sah waren überdimensional große Staubkörnchen, Steine und etwas entfernt ein Stück Papier, das gerade vom Wind weggeweht wurde. Kurzum: Dreck.

Seine Augenlider schlossen sich wieder kurz, aber er zwang sie erneut auf und versuchte zu verarbeiten was er sah. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war und wie er hier her gekommen war. Vielleicht war das ja auch alles nur ein Traum, aber das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf war zu real für einen Traum. Obwohl sich alles andere furchtbar irreal anfühlte.

Das Signal, das sein Hirn an seine Arme sendete, schlich nur langsam durch seinen Körper und so taten seine Arme auch nur langsam das, was er von ihnen verlangte. Allmählich befreiten sie sich von der Last seines Oberkörpers, unter dem sie unangenehm vergraben waren, und stützen sich rechts uns links von ihm auf.

House stöhnte lautstark, als er sich Stück für Stück in eine Sitzposition aufrichtete, die ihn jetzt vor allem an sein Bein erinnerte. Ungelenk hob er es mit beiden Händen an und brachte es in eine angenehmere Position. Er nahm seine Hände wieder weg und drehte sie vor seinem Körper um, sodass er seine Handflächen begutachten konnte.

Die kleinen Körnchen Dreck, die gerade noch so riesig erschienen, hafteten daran. Doch es tat der Tatsache keinen Abbruch, dass er darunter Blut sehen konnte. Rot und bedrohlich. So rot und bedrohlich, dass sein Herz anfing schneller zu klopfen und Alarmsignale durch seinen Körper zu senden.

Vorsichtig führte er die rechte Hand zu seiner Stirn, dort wo der Schmerz gerade noch besonders groß war, und berührte mit zwei Fingern zögerlich die Stelle, an der er eine Wunde vermutete. Als er die beiden Finger wieder vor seine Augen führte, haftete ein wenig frisches Blut daran. Nicht genug um all das andere Blut an seinen Händen zu erklären.

Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen sah er langsam auf sein Hemd hinunter, das dreckig und an mehreren Stellen blutverschmiert war. An seinem linken Ärmel klaffte ein Loch in dem hellblauen Stoff, durch das er eine weitere Wunde auf seiner Haut sehen konnte. Das Blut war inzwischen schon getrocknet.

Er führte die zwei Finger wieder zu seinem Gesicht und fuhr langsam über sein rechtes Auge, das stark angeschwollen war, hinunter über seine Wange, an der ebenfalls Dreck klebte, bis zu seiner Unterlippe. Neues Blut benetzte seine Finger. Aus seiner Nase kam noch mehr und lief warm und unangenehm über sein Gesicht bis zum Kinn, wo es in kleinen Tropfen nach unten fiel.

Mit dem Hemdsärmel wischte er ein wenig des Blutes weg und bemerkte, dass alles in seinem Mund nach danach schmeckte, als er versuchte zu schlucken. Widerlich und metallisch. Es löste für ein paar Sekunden einen Würgereiz aus, doch letztendlich schaffte nichts den Weg von seinem Magen nach 

oben. Schmerzhaft zog sich sein ganzer Körper ein paar Mal zusammen und House beugte sich nach vorn, doch es kam nichts.

Als sich sein Magen wieder etwas entspannte, fuhr er mit der Zunge einmal über seine Zähne. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Der nächste Kontrollgriff ging an seine Nase. Ein kurzer Schmerzreiz wurde durch seinen Körper gesendet, als er den Nasenrücken mit zwei Fingern umfasste. Er wartete einen Moment ab, bevor er sich wieder zusammenriss. Zumindest nicht gebrochen.

Er sah sich zum ersten Mal um und wurde daraus nicht viel schlauer. Die Straße auf der er saß, sah aus wie eine kleine Gasse, die zu diversen Hinterhöfen führte. Es gab kein Licht, keine Menschen. Überall nur Dreck und Dunkelheit. Und mittendrin House, an dem das Stück Papier, das er gerade noch im Liegen gesehen hatte, wieder vom Wind vorbeigetragen wurde.

Seine rechte Hand fuhr in seine Hosentasche und mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sein Handy dort war. House holte es heraus und wählte Wilsons Nummer aus dem Speicher. Sein Daumen zitterte unaufhörlich über den Tasten und er wusste nicht, ob es der Schock oder die Schmerzen waren. Oder beides. Oder gar nichts davon.

Es dauerte genau dreizehn Sekunden, von denen House jede einzelne mitzählte, bis sich Wilson meldete. "House, es ist drei Uhr morgens", sagte er müde.

"Wilson", kam seine brüchige Antwort, die Stimme kurzzeitig wieder wie die eines nervösen Teenagers im Stimmbruch.

Es war genau das, was Wilson am anderen Ende alarmierte. Auch wenn es nur ein Wort war, hörte er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. "House?", sagte er plötzlich hellwach, "Wo bist du?"

House hustete und ein wenig Blut kam in seinen Mund zurück. Er wischte sich hastig mit dem ohnehin schon blutverschmierten Ärmel übers Gesicht und holte wieder Luft. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Irgendeine Gasse."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Wilson während er bereits auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett nach seiner Hose suchte.

"Ebenso wenig Ahnung", erwiderte House und hustete wieder, was letztendlich nur erneut den Würgereiz auslöste.

Wilson hörte ihm mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu, wie er am anderen Ende ins Telefon keuchte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ den Ledergürtel langsam durch seine Hand gleiten. "Bist du verletzt?", fragte er schließlich, als er House nur noch schwer atmen hörte.

"Ziemlich viel Blut."

Wilson fuhr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

"Aber ist wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm", presste House hervor.

"Okay", beruhigte sich Wilson mehr selbst, als House, "kannst du irgendwie herausfinden, wo du bist?"

House sah sich ein weiteres Mal in der trostlosen Dunkelheit der Gasse um. Er wusste nicht mal, ob er aufstehen konnte.

Die Stille beunruhigte Wilson. "Kannst du aufstehen?"

"Versuche ich gerade herauszufinden", sagte House und sah sich weiter um. "Ich kann meinen Stock nirgendwo sehen."

Das Wort _'Idiot'_ flog kurz durch Wilsons Kopf. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sich House in diesen Schlamassel reingeritten hatte. Aber im Moment war das auch erst mal zweitrangig und er verdrängte den Gedanken wieder. "Kannst du ohne aufstehen und dich umsehen, damit ich dich abholen kann?"

"Verdammt, Wilson", stöhnte House, "ich bin ja schon dabei."

Wilson verdrehte die Augen und klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter, damit er seine Hose anziehen konnte.

House probierte ein paar Mal auf die Beine zu kommen, nur um immer gleich wieder auf den kalten Asphalt zurück zu fallen. Die Übelkeit traf ihn bei jeder Bewegung wie mitten ins Gesicht, wo er anscheinend ohnehin schon genug von was auch immer getroffen wurde, und er war wieder an dem Punkt, an er vor ein paar Minuten schon mal war: Nach vorn gebeugt, mit Krämpfen, die sich schmerzhaft von seinem Magen nach oben bahnten und letztendlich nur ein wenig saure, gelbliche Flüssigkeit hervorbrachten, die sich auf der Straße ergoss.

"Wie schlimm ist die Übelkeit?", fragte Wilson leise.

"Ziemlich schlimm." House fiel es schwer wieder normal Luft zu bekommen.

Wilson dachte spontan an ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. Übelkeit und retrograde Amnesie.

House drehte sich im Sitzen ein Stück zur Seite, um seinem eigenen Erbrochenem und dem stechenden Geruch dessen zu entkommen. Er hob den Kopf etwas an und wischte sich eine Mischung aus Blut und Magenflüssigkeit vom Kinn. Sein Blick fiel auf ein kleines, rotes Schild mit schwarzem Rahmen über einer Tür, die nicht wirklich nach einem Eingang aussah.

Unkraut wucherte auf der schmalen Türschwelle und die Klinke rostete einsam vor sich hin, so als wäre sie seit Jahren nicht mehr in menschlichen Kontakt gekommen. Doch das Schild mit den schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem im Mondlicht leuchtenden, roten Untergrund verriet, dass irgendwo dahinter noch Leben sein musste.

"Wilson? O'Neil's, das Irish Pub", sagte House langsam, unter dem schmerzenden Ächzen seiner Lungen, die immer noch um Luft kämpften.

Hätte er sich ja denken können. Eine Bar, Alkohol, House. Macht Sinn. "Okay, das ist nur etwa fünf Minuten von hier."

"Sieht aus wie der unbenutzte Hintereingang davon."

"Bleib wo du bist, ich komme."

"Wilson, ich glaube kaum, dass ich gerade besonders weit komme", sagte House ohne viel Witz in der heiseren Stimme.

"Versuch bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Leg dich nicht hin, okay?"

"Ja ja. Mir fehlt ohnehin die bequeme Matratze dazu." Er sah leicht angewidert auf den dreckigen Asphalt hinunter.

"Bin gleich da. Soll ich am Telefon bleiben?", fragte Wilson und fuhr mit einem Arm in seine Jacke, die er einfach über sein Schlaf-T-Shirt zog.

"Nein."

"Okay." Wilson klappte sein Handy wieder zusammen und ließ es mit seinen Haustürschlüsseln in der eilig übergezogenen Hose verschwinden. Dann fuhr er los.

* * *

Ein kleines Stück Papier wurde vom Wind an Wilson vorbeigetragen, während er noch tiefer in die Dunkelheit vordrang. Langsam fragte er sich, ob er vielleicht doch an der falschen Stelle nach House suchte.

"House?"

Eine Krähe antwortete und funkelte Wilson im Mondschein böse von einer verdreckten Dachrinne aus an. Das Geräusch seines eigenen Fußes in einer Pfütze erschrak ihn und er sprang ein Stück zur Seite. Dann konnte er ihn sehen.

Regungslos lag er leicht zur Seite gedreht auf dem kalten Asphalt. Wilson konnte erst nur seine Umrisse ausmachen, doch als er mit heftig pochendem Herzen immer näher kam, konnte er seinen Freund ohne Zweifel erkennen. Seine Wangen wirkten im faden Licht eingefallen und waren von Blut benetzt.

"Oh Gott." Wilsons Hand war bereits an House's Puls. Er wusste nicht, ob es sein eigener Herzschlag war, den er letztendlich nur fühlte, oder der von House.

Als House Wilsons Hand wegstieß, wusste er es. House stöhnte leise und schlug die Augen auf.

"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst dich nicht hinlegen", sagte Wilson halb wütend, halb verzweifelt. Die enorme Erleichterung hatte er aus seiner Stimme verbannt.

"Nicht meine Schuld. Der Boden kam immer näher", murmelte House unverständlich, während Wilson ihm in eine Sitzposition half.

Wilson sah erst auf House's Hände, dann auf sein Gesicht. "Du Idiot."

"Bring mich nach Hause. Dort ist immer noch genug Zeit für Beleidigungen."

Die Krähe sah den beiden Gestalten gehässig hinterher, als sie Seite an Seite, der eine auf den anderen gestützt, die Gasse entlang humpelten und glaubten die Dunkelheit hinter sich zu lassen. Glaubten, wie gesagt.

* * *

"Ah", zischte House lautstark, als Wilson den Alkoholtupfer fest auf seine Unterlippe presste und die Armee der Schmerzen von dort aus kurzzeitig durch seinen Körper marschierte. Der Krieg hatte noch nicht mal begonnen.

"Selbst schuld, würde ich mal sagen." Gnadenlos drückte Wilson den Tupfer als nächstes auf die Schnittwunde an House's Augenbraue. Beim Anblick seines ramponierten Freundes im Licht des Apartments, war inzwischen fast nur noch Wut und Unverständnis in ihm übrig.

"Wilson, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern."

"Du lagst mitten in der Nacht zusammengeschlagen hinter irgendeiner Kneipe. Da braucht man keine Erinnerungen um zu wissen, was wahrscheinlich passiert ist. Und dass du nicht ganz unschuldig bist. Aber das ist nur eine völlig unbegründete Theorie", erwiderte Wilson ironisch.

House schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf die Schmerzen zu konzentrieren, solange es ihn davon abhielt dauernd an die extreme Übelkeit zu denken, die er immer noch verspürte. "Ich kann mich nicht mal daran erinnern, dahin gegangen zu sein."

"Das Zauberwort heißt Alkohol."

"Das letzte, was ich noch weiß, ist, dass ich hier langsam auf dem Sofa weggedöst bin."

Wilson hörte nicht mehr richtig zu. "Die Wunde hier oben braucht ein bisschen Kleber. Hast du welchen? Ansonsten fahren wir ins Krankenhaus."

"Nein, nicht ins Krankenhaus. Kleber müsste in dem anderen Verbandskasten sein."

Als Wilson damit zurückkam, hatte House seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen lassen und lehnte mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, von dem Wilson nicht wusste, ob es wirklich einer war oder er durch die Verunstaltung nur so wirkte, gegen die Sofakissen. "Alles klar?"

"Sehe ich so aus?"

"Du siehst ziemlich beschissen aus."

"Danke." House ließ die Augen weiterhin geschlossen und sagte dann leise: "Mir ist furchtbar schlecht."

Wilson holte eine Plastikschüssel aus der Küche und stellte sie neben House auf dem Sofa ab, bevor er sich wieder der Wundversorgung widmete. "Wir sollten ins Krankenhaus fahren und ein MRT machen."

"Nein", stöhnte House.

"Wenn dir schlecht ist, könnte es ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma sein."

"Sicher nur der Alkohol."

"Du riechst nicht nach Alkohol", stellte Wilson fest.

"Hm", brachte House nur hervor und versuchte weiterhin den Gedanken an die Übelkeit zu verdrängen. Angeschlagen, mit diversen Vicodin intus und Wilsons warmen, fast fürsorglichen Fingern auf seinen Wunden, glitt er langsam in eine Art Halbschlaf ab.

Ohne viel Gegenwehr konnte Wilson House so aus seinem dreckigen Hemd befreien, das von seinem Körper direkt den Weg in den Mülleimer fand, und entfernte die letzten offensichtlichen Blutspuren auf der Haut seines Freundes mit warmem Wasser.

Er verbrachte die Nacht auf dem unbequemen Liegestuhl im Wohnzimmer und stand jede Stunde auf, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, auch wenn es House wahrscheinlich nicht verdient hatte.

* * *

Wilson sah sich in dem kleinen Pub um, das er ansonsten nur von außen kannte. Im Tageslicht wirkte es schmutzig und wenig einladend. Nur ein einzelner Mann saß mit einem Glas Guinness vor sich an der Bar und starrte auf die aufgereihten Schnapsflaschen gegenüber. Ein anderer Mann wischte Tische ab.

Wilson ging auf ihn zu. "Hallo, ich bin Dr. Wilson. Gestern muss ein Mann mit Stock hier gewesen sein und anscheinend gab es Ärger. Ich habe ihn um drei Uhr morgens beim Hintereingang gefunden."

Der Mann wischte unbeeindruckt weiter die Tische ab, nachdem er Wilsons geschniegelte Erscheinung einmal kurz abfällig gemustert hatte.

"Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

Der Mann schüttelte mit dem Kopf und nahm das Handtuch von seiner Schulter.

"Ich will nur wissen, was passiert ist, nichts weiter. Er war ziemlich übel zusammengeschlagen. Groß, kurzes Haar, blaues Hemd, Gehstock."

"Ich kann mich nicht an ihn erinnern", folgte die Antwort des Besitzers.

"Aber er muss hier gewesen sein."

"War er aber nicht", sagte er bestimmt. "Hier war gestern alles ruhig. Keine Schlägereien, kein Ärger."

Wilson ließ die Schultern nach unten fallen.

"Und den Hintereingang benutzen wir schon seit Jahren nicht mehr."

* * *

"Immer noch übel?", fragte Wilson den erschöpft aussehenden House, der ausgebreitet auf der Couch lag und Wilson so keinen Platz ließ, um sich zu setzen.

"Besser."

"Kannst du dich wieder an irgendwas erinnern?"

House schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, keinen Schimmer."

"Der Besitzer des Pubs sagt, er hätte dich da letzte Nacht nicht gesehen", sprach Wilson zögernd und ein bisschen besorgt.

House blickte ratlos zurück.

* * *

Wilson wusste für ein paar Sekunden lang weder woher das Geräusch kam, noch was es war. Erst als er die Augen aufschlug und das Licht seines Handydisplays leuchten sah, konnte er es zuordnen. Er sah den Namen des Anrufers und dann die Uhrzeit. Hoffentlich hatte sich House's Zustand nicht plötzlich verschlechtert.

"House?"

"Wilson", kam die brüchige Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Er fing an zu stammeln: "Ich, ich—"

"Ich komme vorbei. Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?"

"Nein—"

"Okay, ich bin gleich da." Wilson suchte bereits wieder nach seiner Hose, als House mit, wie es klang, letzter Kraft sein Stimme aufbäumte.

"Nein, ich bin nicht—" Seine Stimme verlor sich. "Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin."

Wilson verstand für einen Moment nicht. "Was?"

House hustete und Wilson konnte fast hören, dass es Blut war, das da irgendwo auf der Straße landete. "Es ist wie vor ein paar Tagen", presste House zwischen dem Husten hervor. "Alles dunkel."

Wilson glaubte House aufgrund seines eigenen ohrenbetäubenden Herzschlages nicht mehr hören zu können. "Ist es die gleiche Gasse?"

"Ich glaube nicht", keuchte House. "Das Straßenschild sagt Sherborn Crescent." Er sah verzweifelt auf das an den Rändern mit Moos bewachsene Schild unweit der Stelle, an der er halb saß, halb lag.

Wilson hatte bereits eilig eine alte Straßenkarte von Princeton aus einer Schublade hervorgekramt und suchte jetzt im Register nach der Straße. House atmete unregelmäßig in den Hörer, was an Wilsons Ende immer wie ein kleiner Sturm klang. "Ich hab's. Bis da hin brauche ich etwa zehn Minuten." Er zog mit einem freien Arm wieder rasch seine Hose an und vergaß dabei wahrscheinlich den Reißverschluss. Aber was zählte das jetzt schon?

House hustete wieder.

"Bleib am Telefon, okay?"

House nickte und realisierte nicht, dass das für Wilson keine Antwort war.

"Hast du gehört?"

"Ja."

Wilson stürmte hinaus in die frische Nachtluft. Das Handy lag während der Fahrt aufgeklappt auf seinem Schoß und immer noch konnte er die schweren Atemzüge von House aus dem Lautsprecher hören. "Ist okay", murmelte er leise und wusste nicht, ob er sich selbst oder House beruhigte.

* * *

"Ich hab gesagt, ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus", beschwerte sich House benommen, während Wilson wieder seine Wunden säuberte, diesmal mit etwas mehr Feingefühl als beim letzten Mal.

"Wenn ich hier fertig bin, machen wir ein MRT."

House stöhnte. "Muss das sein?"

Wilson ignorierte seinen Kommentar und sah sich den Schnitt an House's Augenbraue an, den er erst vor ein paar Tagen geklebt hatte. Er war wieder aufgegangen und klaffte jetzt noch ein Stückchen weiter auseinander als beim letzten Mal.

"Ist nicht so schlimm."

"Ja klar, du hast dich auch nicht vor einer halben Stunde ohne Erinnerung verprügelt auf einer Straße wiedergefunden und gerade dreimal in meinem Auto übergeben", erwiderte Wilson trocken.

"Du bist nur sauer, wegen den ruinierten Fußmatten."

Wilson musste unfreiwillig lachen. "Genau, ich bestrafe meine Patienten immer mit MRTs."

"Du glaubst, das ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen?" House's rechter Mundwinkel bewegte sich leicht nach oben.

Konzentriert klebte Wilson erneut die Wunde an der Augenbraue und klebte Pflaster auf die kleineren Schnitte. Er sah sich House's Nase noch einmal genauer an, die zwar heftig angeschwollen und blau war, aber nicht gebrochen schien. Die Blutung hatte inzwischen aufgehört. Als letztes kontrollierte er seinen Arm, doch über der länglichen Fleischwunde dort, war immer noch der Verband vom letzten Mal.

"Okay, noch irgendwo Schmerzen?"

House mied Wilsons Augen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Wirklich nicht?", fragte Wilson misstrauisch (und weil er House kannte).

House sah ihn weiterhin nicht an und hob lediglich sein T-Shirt am Rücken etwas an.

Wilson ging um den Behandlungstisch, auf dem House saß, herum und hob den Stoff ein wenig weiter nach oben. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken und ging wieder nach vorne, um ein paar Sachen vom Behandlungswagen zu holen.

"Was ist es?", fragte House.

Wilson sah ihn nicht an und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Dinge in seinen Händen. "Sieht aus wie von ausgedrückten Zigaretten."

"Klasse."

Wilson war so vorsichtig, wie er nur konnte, als er die kleinen, kreisrunden Wunden von verbranntem Fleisch versorgte. Er konnte House leise fluchen hören, immer wenn er ihn berührte, und wünschte, er wüsste wenigstens wie all das passiert ist.

* * *

"Hör endlich auf zu zappeln", sprach Wilson ins Mikrofon und betrachtete dabei den Monitor vor sich.

"Mein großer Zeh juckt", beschwerte sich House.

"Dann lass ihn halt."

House versuchte seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken, aber genau das war das Problem: Der juckende Zeh hielt ihn dankenswerterweise davon ab über Anderes, über Beunruhigenderes nachdenken zu müssen. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Innere des MRTs und er versuchte still zu liegen.

"Oh Gott!", rief Wilson nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille.

"Was?", fragte House zaghaft und wünschte sich Wilsons Gesicht sehen zu können, um darin zu lesen, wie schlimm es war.

"Kleine Aliens haben dein Hirn entführt!"

"Sehr witzig, Wilson." House verdrehte die Augen, aber Wilson entging das kleine Lächeln auf dem Monitor, der seinen Kopf überwachte nicht. Mission erfüllt.

"Ich kann keine Schäden an irgendeinem Hirngebiet erkennen. Keine Perforation der Dura, keine Blutungen, Ödeme. Alles in Ordnung."

House schwieg.

"Immer noch Übelkeit?"

"Wenn ich aufstehe sicher wieder."

"Wir sollten deinen Blutalkohol bestimmen."

House wartete einen Moment und war froh, dass er Wilson im Moment nicht direkt in die Augen sehen konnte und musste. "Was glaubst du, was passiert ist?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, House."

Wilson starrte ungläubig auf das Blatt Papier in seinen Händen hinunter und gab es dann House. "Null Komma Null Promille."

House sah ebenso ungläubig auf die Ziffern herab.

"Wir sollten die Polizei informieren", sagte Wilson zögerlich mit den so typischen, zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, die in House's Vorstellung irgendwie nie etwas Gutes bedeuteten.

"Vielleicht."

* * *

"Keine Zeugen, keine Erinnerung. Wenn wir keine Spuren finden, dann können wir nicht viel machen." Der junge Polizeibeamte ließ die Kugelschreibermine im Inneren des Stiftes verschwinden und deutete damit an, dass der Fall für ihn so gut wie erledigt war.

Wilsons Schultern sackten ein Stück nach unten, während House mit eben jenen zuckte.

Cuddy betrat das Büro von House und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. House vermied ihren Blick und drehte sich ein Stück zur Seite, doch er konnte ihre Augen immer noch auf seinem verwundeten Körper spüren. Und das war etwas, was er schon immer hasste.

* * *

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du im Moment Wrestling sehen willst?"

"Vielleicht lerne ich ja was fürs nächste Mal", erwiderte House und nahm Wilson die Chipstüte aus der Hand. "Cobra Clutch, Inverted Powerbomb, Spinebuster."

"Ich hoffe ganz stark es wird kein 'nächstes Mal' geben."

"Bist du nicht mehr bereit mitten in der Nacht für mich aufzustehen und mich aus der Gosse zu retten, oh guter Wilson?", fragte House theatralisch.

"Doch, aber es ist nichts, was ich gerne mache", antwortete Wilson und ließ dabei offen, warum das so war. Aber House wusste die Antwort darauf ohnehin. So viele Sachen waren unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen, aber nicht alles brauchte Worte. Selbst darauf hatten sie sich still geeinigt.

House stopfte sich eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund und hatte die Augen wieder auf den Fernseher gerichtet.

* * *

Es war sein schlimmster Alptraum.

"Wilson", sagte House am anderen Ende der Leitung, die Stimme genauso zittrig wie Wilsons Hände.

Und das Schlimmste dabei war, dass es kein Traum war. Eine Krähe schrie im Hintergrund.

* * *

"Dissoziative Identitätsstörung", sagte der Psychologe einfach nur simpel und klappte sein Notizbuch zu.

Wilson fühlte sich von den zwei Worten erschlagen und sagte erst mal eine ganze Weile nichts, während sein besorgter Blick zurück auf House fiel, der hinter der Glasscheibe in einem Bett lag und kaum noch Ähnlichkeit hatte mit dem House, den Wilson sonst kannte. Die Augen zugeschwollen, Lippen, Wangen und Augenbrauen an mehreren Stellen aufgeplatzt. Sein linker Arm ruhte in einem schneeweißen Gips.

"Sind Sie sich sicher?"

"Da er sich immer genau an diese Episoden nicht mehr erinnern kann und keine Hirnverletzungen vorliegen, ist das für mich im Moment die einzige Erklärung. Er ist ohnehin ein schwieriger Charakter, da überrascht es mich nicht—"

Ohne den Rest des Satzes überhaupt wissen zu wollen, verschwand Wilson im Patientenzimmer und ließ die Schiebetür zwischen sich und den Psychologen gleiten. Natürlich würde es am Ende wieder darauf hinaus laufen, dass House an allem selbst Schuld war. Wilson war es Leid das auch nur zu hören.

"Hey", begrüßte er House, während er die Jalousien zuzog, um House vor all den neugierigen Blicken zu schützen.

"Er hat mir gesagt, was er glaubt. Du brauchst also gar nicht erst so zu tun, als wüsstest du nichts und alles wäre in Ordnung", sagte House ernst.

"Hatte ich nicht vor."

Wilson durchquerte den Raum und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder.

House hatte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung gedreht. "Was ist mit Drogen?", fragte er.

Wilson schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nichts im Tox-Screen außer jede Menge Vicodin."

House atmete frustriert aus und jeder einzelne Knochen, jeder einzelne Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte dabei. Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu Wilson und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. "Ich bin nicht verrückt, Wilson."

Wilson hielt seinem Blick ein paar Sekunden stand, bevor er seinen Kopf nach unten richtete und dabei ein Nicken andeutete, das so nur House verstand.

* * *

"Er ist nicht verrückt, Cuddy."

"Hat er das gesagt?"

"Sein Verstand ist das Einzige, an das er sein ganzes Leben lang geglaubt, an dem er fast nie gezweifelt hat."

"Fast nie."

* * *

Wilson ließ den Privatdetektiv seine Arbeit machen, während er nachdenklich an der Wand lehnte.

"Warum hat das die Polizei nicht schon gemacht?", fragte der Mann und sah auf zu Wilson.

"Sie haben die Ermittlungen eingestellt, nachdem an den Tatorten keine Spuren gefunden wurden und der Psychologe dissoziative Identitätsstörung diagnostiziert hat."

"Dissoziative Identitätsstörung?"

"Persönlichkeitsspaltung", vereinfachte Wilson.

"Aber Sie glauben nicht daran", stellte der Detektiv fest.

"Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Aber sollte es eine andere Erklärung geben, dann muss ich sie finden."

Der Privatdetektiv warf einen letzten Blick auf das Türschloss. "Ich kann keine Einbruchsspuren erkennen. Falls jemand die Wohnung betreten hat, dann hatte er einen Schlüssel."

Wilson nickte langsam und atmete frustriert aus.

* * *

Es war House's erster Tag zu Hause, nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Wilson räumte das leere Geschirr vom Tisch und ließ den immer noch gut gefüllten Teller von House erst mal stehen.

"Isst du das nicht mehr?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten.

House schüttelte abwesend mit dem Kopf. "Mein Magen rebelliert."

"Ich stelle es in den Kühlschrank und kann es später nochmal warm machen, wenn du willst", bot Wilson an.

"Du kannst nach Hause gehen, Wilson. Du musst nicht hier bleiben."

"Kein Problem", beschwichtigte Wilson.

Es war die erste Nacht von vielen, die er auf dem Sofa verbrachte.

* * *

"Ich wünschte du hättest eine abgespaltene Persönlichkeit, die das Bad putzen würde und das Geschirr abwäscht, wenn ich nachts schlafe."

"Tut mir Leid. Die, die ich habe ist wohl eher nach mir gekommen. Prügelt sich lieber auf der Straße."

* * *

Es war ein Monat nach dem letzten Vorfall, einem Monat in dem Wilson jede einzelne Nacht auf House's Sofa verbracht hatte. Sein Rücken danke es ihm inzwischen.

Es war genau dann, als Wilsons Handy während einer unerwarteten Nachtschicht zwischen OP und Intensivstation klingelte.

Er wartete nicht erst ab, bis sich House meldete.

"Wo bist du? Ich komme."

* * *

"Die Polizei ist nicht sehr hilfreich", stellte Wilson mit müden Augen fest. Sein erschöpfter Körper saß schlaff und doch irgendwie angespannt auf dem Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett. Dort wo er vor ein paar Wochen schon so oft gesessen hatte.

"Sie denken, sie haben ihren Schuldigen gefunden", sprach House mit geschlossenen Augen. "Und du sitzt auch noch im gleichen Raum wie er."

"Selbst wenn es so wäre, dann sollten sie nach denen suchen, die dich so zugerichtet haben."

House drehte sich ein Stück zu Wilson und öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. "Du sagst immer noch '_wenn_ es so wäre'?"

"Es muss eine andere Antwort geben. Warum hattest du keine Identitätsstörungen, wenn ich nachts da war?"

"Was weiß ich."

"Es war die erste Nacht, in der ich nicht da war und prompt passiert es wieder."

House war zu schwach und angeschlagen um noch weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er schloss die Augen wieder und suchte nach der besten Position für seinen Kopf auf dem Kissen.

Wilson starrte weiterhin ins Leere und murmelte vor sich hin: "Die erste Nacht, in der ich—" Ein Gedanke traf ihn plötzlich wie ein Blitz. "House!" Er rüttelte sanft an der Schulter seines Freundes.

"Mh", stöhnte House im Halbschlaf.

"Was ist, wenn jemand damit zu tun hat, der wusste, dass ich in dieser Nacht im Krankenhaus bin?"

"Rede keinen Quatsch."

"Warum nicht?"

House öffnete genervt wieder die Augen und sah Wilson müde an. "Wie sieht Ihre Theorie aus, Miss Marple? Ein Baseball-Team beschattet dich und mich, wartet bis du nachts das Haus verlässt, steigt durchs Fenster ein, klaut mich aus meinem Bettchen und schleppt mich in irgendeine dunkle Gasse, wo sie ihre neuen Schläger an mir testen?" House schloss die Augen wieder. "Ich bin verrückt, das ist alles", sagte er salopp.

"Warum ist die generelle Idee so abwegig?"

"Du hast die Amnesie vergessen."

Wilson lehnte sich zurück, gab sich aber nicht so einfach geschlagen. Es musste eine Erklärung geben. Sein Hirn arbeitete weiter auf Hochtouren.

"GHB", sagte er nach ein paar Minuten. Diesmal nicht zu laut, um House nicht zu erschrecken und ihm seine dringend benötigte Ruhe zu lassen.

Doch auch in House's Kopf gab es in der Zwischenzeit keinen Stillstand. "4-Hydroxybuttersäure", erwiderte er, zwar immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, aber nicht schlafend.

"In der Presse nennen sie sie die 'Vergewaltigungsdroge'. Nebenwirkung kann heftiges Erbrechen sein." Wilson stand auf, plötzlich wieder viel wacher als gerade noch vor ein paar Minuten. "Ich teste dein Blut nochmal darauf."

"Das Zeug wird innerhalb kürzester Zeit abgebaut", sagte House, der inzwischen die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte und Wilson beobachtete.

"Wir haben noch ein wenig Blut von der entnommen Probe aus der Nacht. Ich hoffe es reicht."

Wilson verließ den Raum hastig und House versank wieder im Kissen, dass seiner Vorstellung vom Paradies im Moment am nächsten kam.

* * *

"Positiv."

"Okay."

* * *

"Die Polizei hat die Ermittlungen wieder eingestellt", sagte Cuddy mit einem fast schon entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck und reichte Wilson das Fax.

"Was?"

"Dr. Sutton hat House kurz nach seiner letzten Einlieferung Xyrem gegeben, um eine eventuelle Narkolepsie, die mit der Identitätsstörung zusammenhängen könnte, zu behandeln. Die Polizei hat die Krankenakte eingesehen."

"Wirkstoff Gamma- Hydroxybuttersäure. Verdammt!", rief Wilson wütend und knüllte das Fax zusammen, das auf dem Boden immer noch an ihn erinnerte, während er Cuddys Büro schon verlassen hatte. Sie konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.

* * *

"Aber es passt alles, House. Die Blackouts, das heftige Erbrechen, die Tatsache, dass keine Erinnerungen zurück kommen."

"Hm", bemerkte House nachdenklich.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wer hinter so etwas stecken könnte?" Wilson versuchte die Kopfschmerzen wegzumassieren, die sich schon seit mehreren Stunden in seinem Kopf breitgemacht hatten.

"Keine Ahnung. Glaubst du nicht auch, dass es dafür hunderte Kandidaten gäbe?"

Ein kleines Lachen rutschte Wilson heraus, einfach weil es die Wahrheit war.

"Irgendein verärgerter Patient, ein Angehöriger dessen große Liebe oder Lieblingsprostituierte ich nicht retten konnte. Einer davon wird sicher verrückt genug sein, um so einen Rachefeldzug zu starten", mutmaßte House.

"Wenigstens hieße das, dass nicht du der Verrückte bist", sagte Wilson mit einem Grinsen.

"Sag das mal der Welt." Sein Grinsen war nicht weniger offensichtlich.

* * *

Als Wilson das Krankenhaus am späten Abend wenige Tage später verließ, ließ er das Licht in seinem Büro an, nahm den Hinterausgang und fuhr dann mit dem Bus zu House's Apartment. Es war eine stille Einladung.

* * *

Er hatte diese Träume dauernd. Die schwarze Krähe mit dem gehässigen Krächzen spielte darin immer eine Rolle. Sie schien ihn zu verfolgen. Sie schien Freude an seinem Leid zu haben, das die Dunkelheit immer wieder über ihn brachte. _Verrückt_, krächzte sie, _ihr seid doch beide verrückt_.

Wilson drehte sich mit letzter Kraft zu ihr um und wollte zurückschreien. Doch alles was aus seiner Kehle kam, war das gleiche gehässige Krächzen, dass in die Schimpftiraden des Vogels mit einstimmte.

Ein entferntes Geräusch erschreckte Wilson und er drehte sich um. Die dunkle Straße entblößte keine Hinweise. Sie spielte ihr Spiel mit ihm. Ein weiteres Geräusch und er drehte sich in die andere Richtung. Immer noch nichts.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal heftig und hoffte so etwas erkennen zu können. Und tatsächlich: Nach ein paar Sekunden tauchten dunkle Umrisse vor ihm auf. Er blinzelte weiter und das Bild wurde langsam deutlicher.

Es war der Tisch, der vor dem Sofa stand.

Erschöpft starrte er auf die Bücher und die beiden Pizzakartons, die sich darauf stapelten. Eine der Pizzen war immer noch nicht angerührt und Wilson konnte ihren Duft in der Luft riechen, jetzt wo er daran dachte. Er veränderte seine Position etwas.

Ein weiteres Geräusch schreckte ihn jedoch auf.

Er hatte es nicht nur geträumt. Jemand war in der Wohnung. Wilsons Herz klopfte ihm plötzlich bis zum Hals. Jemand hatte seine Einladung angenommen. Und jetzt wusste Wilson nicht mehr, ob er das wirklich gewollt hatte.

Der Schatten einer Gestalt huschte durch das Zimmer und Wilson sah lediglich das, was davon auf dem Boden durch das schwache Mondlicht übrig blieb. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aber er musste irgendetwas tun.

Als ein zweiter Schatten durch das Zimmer huschte, dessen Geräusche Wilson durch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren nicht hören konnte, schlug er so leise es ging die dünne Decke beiseite und stand auf. Barfuß hinterließ er kaum einen Ton auf dem dunklen Parkettboden.

Starr vor Angst stand er neben dem Sofa und sah zur Haustür, die einen Spalt breit geöffnet war. _"Falls jemand die Wohnung betreten hat, dann hatte er einen Schlüssel"_, hörte er den Privatdetektiv in seinem Kopf sagen. Er hatte recht.

Ein weiteres Geräusch schreckte ihn auf und es klang wie etwas, das House von sich gegeben hatte. Sein ganzer Körper war nun endgültig fast vorm Bersten, elektrisiert von den Zehen bis zu den Haarspitzen. Wilson lief in die Küche, griff ohne Nachzudenken nach dem ersten Messer, das ihm in den Weg kam, und stolperte weiter in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran wie laut die Geräusche waren, die er dabei wohl machte.

Als er den Türrahmen des Schlafzimmers erreichte, sah er wie sich im Licht der Straßenlaternen, das durch die Fenster fiel, zwei Männer über House beugten. Der eine hielt ihn mit kräftigen Armen fest und drückte ihn auf das Bett, der andere stülpte einen schwarzen Sack über House's Kopf. House strampelte panisch mit den Beinen, das letzte wozu er noch in der Lage war. Er gab einen verzweifelten Laut von sich, der von dem Stoff über seinem Gesicht gedämpft wurde.

Wilsons Hand zitterte so heftig, dass das Messer mehrmals gegen den Türrahmen stieß. Die Klinge hinterließ ein metallisches Geräusch, das mehrere Sekunden lang im Raum verweilte, bis der größere der beiden Angreifer sie zur Tür umdrehte und Wilson erblickte.

"Jack", zischte der Muskulöse.

Der Andere sah erst auf ihn, dann auf Wilson. "Scheiße."

House schrie vor Schmerzen auf unter dem schwarzen Stoff, der seine Stimme unterdrückte und ihm das Atmen erschwerte, als der größere Angreifer seine beiden Handgelenke in einer seiner riesigen Hände erfasste und sie dann genau auf der Narbe auf seinem Oberschenkel nach unten drückte. So fest, dass sich die Muskeln auf der Stelle verkrampften und qualvoll an den beschädigten Nervenenden zerrten.

Wilson hob das Messer ein Stück nach oben. Er konnte die Gesichter der beiden nicht erkennen und daraus nicht folgern, was sie als nächstes machen würden. Sein Kopf war leer. Einfach nur leer.

Der muskulöse Mann hielt seine inzwischen freie Hand schützend vor sich, im Falle, dass Wilson auf ihn zukommen würde. "Was jetzt?", fragte er leise.

"Wir nehmen sie beide", antwortete der Andere.

Wilson war für einen Moment verwirrt. Die Stimme des Mannes kam ihm bekannt vor, doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging er einen Schritt nach vorn, das Messer vor seinem Körper, die Klinge bedrohlich scharf auf die Männer gerichtet.

Er stoppte, als sich keiner der Angreifer bewegte. Und ging dann einen verhängnisvollen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

Er bekam von all dem, was folgte, nicht viel mit. "_Jetzt!"_, schrie die so eigenartig bekannte Stimme, gefolgt von den Geräuschen von schweren Schuhen auf Parkettboden. Ein Schlag traf ihn hart erst in der Brust und dann im Gesicht. Er konnte hören, wie seine Nase brach und das Blut—rot und bedrohlich—durchs Zimmer geschleudert wurde.

Immer noch hielt er das Messer schützend vor seinen Körper, während er in Zeitlupe nach unten fiel. Automatisch rammte er es mit letzter Kraft nach vorn und wartete bis es im Fleisch seines Angreifers versinken würde, der nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war.

Doch klamme Finger entrissen seinen kraftlosen Händen das Messer, drehten es um und wuchteten es nach vorne, bis die Klinge schließlich in Wilsons Bauch verschwand. Er fiel endgültig zu Boden.

House nutzte den Moment, in dem der eine Täter seine Hände losgelassen hatte, führte sie so schnell er konnte zu seinem Gesicht, wo sich der andere immer noch an dem schwarzen Sack zu schaffen machte, und griff blind nach zwei Fingern des Angreifers, die er so lange mit letzter Kraft verdrehte, bis er es knacken hörte.

Es folgte ein markerschütternder Schrei des Mannes, der seine Hände blitzschnell schützend zu seinem Körper zog. House riss sich den Stoff vom Kopf und öffnete die oberste Nachttischschublade, aus der er ein Taschenmesser hervor holte. Schwer atmend stand er auf, hielt das Messer fest umklammert vor sich und drängte den Mann von sich weg in die Ecke des Schlafzimmers. "Ayersman", murmelte er ungläubig und mit eisigen Augen.

Angsterfüllt blickte Ayersman zurück.

Der andere Mann war ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen und immer noch über Wilson gebeugt, sodass House bei einem kurzen Blick nicht erkennen konnte, ob Wilson in Ordnung war. Der Angreifer drehte sich um und sah wie House mit dem Messer immer weiter auf Ayersman zukam. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Messer in Wilsons Bauch und sein inzwischen rotgetränktes T-Shirt, hievte er sich nach oben und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

House hörte ihn durch den Flur und dann das Wohnzimmer laufen und schließlich fiel die Haustür laut hinter ihm zu. Bei jedem Atemzug bewegten sich House's Nasenflügel aufgeregt und voller Wut auf und ab. Sein Blick war immer noch auf den Mann vor ihm gerichtet. Er kam immer näher.

Ayersmans Unterlippe zitterte. Er warf einen ganz kurzen Blick durch den Raum auf Wilson, dessen Blut jetzt bereits eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Fußboden gebildet hatte. Geschockt sah er wieder zurück zu House. Er wagte es kaum, aber schließlich deutete er doch mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfbewegung auf Wilson.

House drehte seinen Kopf misstrauisch nur ein Stück zur Seite und ließ Ayersman dabei zunächst nicht aus den Augen. Erst als er das Messer noch ein bisschen fester umklammert hatte, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Wilson. Alles was er in diesem Moment fühlte war, dass sein Herzschlag für ein paar Sekunden aussetzte.

Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an Ayersman zu verschwenden, humpelte House hastig auf Wilson zu und kniete sich neben ihm nieder, das Taschenmesser immer noch in der Hand.

Ayersman nutzte den Moment und rannte an House und Wilson vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

House kümmerte sich nicht um ihn. Alles was er sah war das Messer, das in Wilsons Bauch steckte und sein Gesicht voller Panik und Angst. "Scheiße", sagte er leise und zog sein T-Shirt aus, das er auf die Stelle drückte an der das viele Blut aus der Wunde kam.

Wilson gurgelte einen Laut hervor, doch es war zu undeutlich um irgendetwas zu verstehen. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen House ängstlich an.

House griff nach Wilsons linker Hand und legte sie auf das Stück Stoff. Dann drückte er sie nach unten. "Du musst drücken", sagte er und sah Wilson dabei eindringlich in die Augen, "ganz fest drücken."

Wilson deutete ein schwaches Nicken an und drückte so fest er konnte. Es war nicht besonders fest.

House holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche der Jeans, die auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke lag. Er wählte den Notruf und kniete sich wieder neben Wilson, dessen Hand inzwischen neben das blutgetränkte T-Shirt von House gefallen war. House drückte den Stoff wieder selbst gegen Wilsons Körper.

"Greg House, 221b Baker Street, Patient mit Stichwunde im Bauch, hoher Blutverlust, bei Bewusstsein", sprach House statisch, als sich der Notrufdienst meldete. Gerade als er das letzte Wort gesagt hatte, sah er wie Wilsons Augen langsam zufielen. "Schnell!"

Er wartete die Bestätigung der Notfallzentrale ab und legte das Handy dann, ohne das Gespräch zu beenden, neben sich. Leicht strich er über Wilsons Wange. "Hey, du musst wach bleiben. Ich musste es auch, weißt du noch?", versuchte er Wilson abzulenken und bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

Wilson sah ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an, die zu sagen schienen _"Du bist aber nicht wach geblieben"_.

"Du bist besser als ich", antwortete ihm House und strich eine Strähne braunen Haares aus Wilsons Stirn. Er warf einen weiteren Blick auf das Messer und das Blut, das in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers zu leuchten schien. Es gehörte da einfach nicht hin.

Ein weiteres Gurgeln verließ Wilsons Kehle.

House sah beunruhigt wieder zu ihm auf.

Mit allerletzter Kraft schob Wilson seine Hand dort hin, wo House seine Hand neben ihm aufgestützt hatte, und legte seine Finger auf die seines Freundes.

House ließ seine Augen nicht von ihm. "Ist okay", flüsterte er und hörte in der Entfernung die Sirenen des Krankenwagens, die immer näher kamen.

* * *

Wilson hörte wie House hinter seinem Rücken eine weitere Seite seines Journals umblätterte. "Ich bin wach", sagte er monoton und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

"Ich weiß. Seit genau einer Stunde und 38 Minuten."

"Man kann wirklich nichts vor dir verbergen." Er drehte sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken und hob die Bettdecke an, um darunter auf den Verband an seinem Bauch sehen zu können. Dann sah er zu House, der in dem Sessel unweit des Bettes saß und seine Lesebrille durch die Finger wandern ließ. "Warum hast du dann nicht schon vor einer Stunde und 38 Minuten was gesagt?"

House zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob das Antwort genug sei.

Wilson sah zur Decke hinauf. "Ich hoffe es war nicht Ayersman, der mich operiert hat."

House lachte leise. "Nun, _das_ wäre makaber."

"Ist er entkommen?", fragte Wilson.

"Die Polizei hat ihn bei sich zu Hause gestellt. Dummkopf. Seinen Komplizen konnten sie dann mit seinen Hinweisen auch verhaften. Die Welt ist wieder ein friedlicher Platz."

"Das sieht Ayersman wahrscheinlich anders, solange du noch frei herumrennst", sagte Wilson irgendwo zwischen Ironie und Ernst.

"Er hatte nicht vor mich umzubringen. Er wollte mir nur einen Denkzettel verpassen, was bis zu einem gewissen Punkt auch ganz gut geklappt hat." Er schwieg ein paar Sekunden, bevor er fortfuhr. "Er hat Angst bekommen, als er dich da liegen sah inmitten all des Blutes. Die Polizei sagte, er habe immer noch gezittert, als sie in seiner Wohnung ankamen."

Beide schwiegen ein paar Minuten und fixierten unsichtbare Punkte im Raum, um es zu vermeiden sich in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

"Warum muss ich eigentlich am Ende immer für deine dummen Fehler bezahlen?", fragte Wilson letztendlich.

House wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er stand auf und überprüfte irgendwas an Wilsons Herzmonitor, das es eigentlich nicht zu überprüfen gab. "Ich hab es auch lieber, wenn du nur für mein Essen bezahlst", sagte er schließlich mit einem Grinsen.

* * *

Ein paar Jahre zuvor.

_"Anscheinend hat jemand einen anonymen Brief an seine Frau geschickt", sagte House nonchalant und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er an das zerkratzte Auto seines Kollegen dachte._

_"Du hast Ayersman erpresst bevor er die Operation durchgeführt hat und hast ihn dann trotzdem verpfiffen?", fragte Stacy erstaunt, obwohl sie es nach all den Jahren in denen sie Greg kannte nicht mehr hätte sein sollen._

_House sah sie unschuldig an. "Ist nicht fair, oder?"_

_Stacy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Du kannst dich einfach nicht beherrschen, oder? Ganz egal wie dumm oder selbstzerstörerisch es auch sein mag."_


End file.
